When You Were Mine
by Draconitus
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella after five years of marriage with their two children, she is even more broken than before. Could her unusually intelligent four year old girl be her saving grace? Could the man that's been there all along really be the one for her
1. Dreams and Screams

**A/N: So here it is: the story that I've abandoned all my other stories for. I've already got the next chapter written, and the only thing keeping me from posting is reviews! So if you like it, review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- but I own Haley and Tristan.

* * *

I woke up screaming and crying with my four year old daughter Haley perched over me, concern creasing her smooth forehead.

"Mommy, are you okay? What happened?" Haley sounded worried, and I wasn't surprised. It was the third time I've woken her up with my nightmares this week. I looked at her face and was surprised when I saw understanding in her eyes.

"It's alright Haley, I just had a nightmare," I tried to sound calm and collected for my precious daughter, but she saw right through me.

"You were dreaming about Daddy again, weren't you?" She asked and I wondered how my four year old could be so intelligent that we were able to have conversations like this. She understood how much it hurt me when he left me, and took care of me like I should be taking care of her. She deserves so much more than the life I've given her and my two year old son, Tristan.

"Yes, Hales, but how did you know that?" I asked her. Sure she was perceptive for someone her age, or even older. The doctors had told me she has the maturity and intelligence level of someone three or four times her age, and I worried that my problems were making her grow up so much faster than all of her peers. Already she didn't like to play with little girls her own age, and preferred to have intellectual conversations with their parents.

She looked at me with more concern on her face than a child so young should be able to feel. "In your sleep you were screaming and crying out 'Edward! No! Don't leave me! Don't leave them!' You miss Daddy a lot don't you?"

I was ashamed for letting my daughter see myself like this, but I knew I couldn't lie to her. She knew me well enough that she would be able to tell. "Yes, honey, I do. I miss him very much. Where's Tristan? Is he alright? What time is it?" I looked at the clock. It was 2:15 in the morning.

"Tristan woke up and wanted to come in bed with you, but I told him not to, so he's probably sleeping. Daddy's not coming back is he? It's been months since he's called or written. Tristan doesn't even remember him. He came up to me the other day and asked if he had a Daddy. I told him as many good things about our Dad as I could, but it was difficult because I hate him so much for what he's done to you." Again I felt a wave of fresh guilt wash over me. Not child should hate their father; no child should have to pretend for their younger brother, or even their mother. One last tear escaped down my cheek, and her small hand reached up and wiped it away.

"Haley, do you know how proud I am of you? You are truly the best daughter I could hope for, and I love you so much. Why don't you go to sleep okay? I won't have any more dreams tonight." Well that was partially true. I wouldn't have any more dreams because I wouldn't be going to sleep. At least not tonight.

"That's because you aren't going back to sleep is it?" Haley looked at me and I knew I would never be able to keep anything from her. If she was like this at four, what would she be like when she got older, and I really needed to hide things from her?

"I think I'm just going to watch some television. But I want you to go back to sleep." She had left me with a lot to think about.

I went to the kitchen as quietly as possible and made a cup of tea. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Four more hours until I could call Jacob. I really needed his company tomorrow, or rather, today. I sat down on the couch when something white caught my eye. Our wedding album was out on the coffee table. Haley must have been showing Tristan the only pictures of Edward I have left. I opened to the first page and saw the cover picture, my hand enclosed in his perfect one. As I turned the page I wondered how a love so perfect and happy could end so terrible wrong.

I almost laughed out loud when I saw the picture of us sharing our wedding cake. He tried so hard to look normal while he swallowed the tiniest piece of cake that he would have to cough back up later. It's so obvious he was trying not to cringe. Picture after picture, page after page of us smiling up at the camera. And there was Jake, the best man. It was so hard to convince Edward to let him even go to the wedding; I'm not sure how I managed to let him be the best man. Of course, Jake wasn't too happy about me marrying Edward, but he went to make me happy. And there was the one person who ruined everything, smiling up at the camera in a bridesmaid's dress. Rosalie.

Looking at those pictures wasn't something I should do, and I knew it. It only reminded me of how he lied and refused to change me even after we were married. I didn't mind so much, because we were able to experience parenthood, even if we used a sperm bank. But after I had two children, I still wanted him to change me, and he still refused. He said it would be a danger to our kids, and I supposed it would be, but it couldn't have been anymore dangerous than me being human. But again I agreed, and I stayed human for the kids. He promised me that once Tristan was no longer a baby he would change me, and we would leave the kids with Carlisle. I had everything planned. On Tristan's second birthday, we would have a small celebration and then travel to Alaska to leave the kids with their grandparents.

I thought maybe something wasn't right. He seemed distant, and even more reserved than usual. For the first time I wished I had _his_ extraordinary power so that I could have some inkling of what he was thinking. But maybe I didn't want to know. Maybe subconsciously I knew all along and just didn't want to believe it. Maybe Jake was right all along. Maybe he was just a filthy bloodsucker.

Maybe it was like Charlie said. Maybe he just felt guilty for making me feel so bad, and that's the only reason he came back to begin with. Maybe I shouldn't have taken him back so easily, but I really did think he cared about me. The morning of Tristan's second birthday I woke without his cold arms wrapped securely around me. I assumed he was downstairs, but when I opened my eyes I found his note.

_Dearest Bella,_ it said in his perfect handwriting.

_I am sorry, but I have left again. Please do not come looking for me. I cannot bear to see you or our children changed. I know this will hurt you most grievously, and for that I am sorry. I think I should not have come back to begin with six years ago, but I felt so bad for making you suffer. I thought that if I was with you, you at least would be happy. For so long I had not taken my happiness into account, and it's time I begin to do just that. I believe I will be happier with a mate of my own kind and I have chosen Rosalie. Do try to be careful. Even though Victoria is no longer on the loose, there are plenty of other dangers. I am sure Jacob and his pack of dogs will be more than happy that I am gone, and I am doubly sure they will not let any harm come to you. Perhaps you can even find love again with Jacob. I want you to get up and live for Haley and Tristan. You must not transform into the zombie like you did last time. I won't be taking all memory of me away again, but only because I know that would confuse Haley and Tristan. I do beg of you to not tell them what I am, at least until they are much older. My family has already gone again, but Alice says to tell you she is so sorry I am such an insolent git. I am sure that will amuse you at any rate. Goodbye Isabella. _

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

He had signed his whole name. He only did that when he wanted things to seem impersonal and cold. The note was crinkled and blurred in places where my tears had smudged the ink. I still could not believe he had the nerve to write all that down instead of saying it to my face.

The clock on the mantle chimed six 'o clock, shaking me from my dangerous travel down memory lane. Haley and Tristan would be waking soon. I closed the album and put it back in the cabinet with all of our other pictures. Sure enough just as I closed the drawer Tristan stumbled down the stairs clutching Teddy the Bear. Haley was right behind him, already dressed.

"What's for breakfast, Mommy?" Tristan asked. I sighed, haven't having thought of what to fix.

"I don't know, do you guys want pancakes?"

"Yeah! Yeah! With chocolate chips and whipped cream please!" Tristan squealed. I should have known. That boy has a sweet tooth the size of Jupiter. I laughed and began searching the kitchen for the necessary ingredients. We had flour, milk, eggs, oil, and water, but I could not for the life of me find the butter.

"Haley do you know…" I trailed off. The girl had the stick of butter in her hand, along with chocolate chips and a can of Reddi Whip.

"I'm way ahead of you, Mamma," she said with an impish grin. "You really ought to try and get more sleep. You are too tired to function."

"I'm just fine missy. You ought to try and act more like a four year old. People will get suspicious." I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled.

"Looks like we know who the four year old is around here!" I growled and chased her into the living room. She shrieked as I launched her onto the couch and began to tickle her.

"Not fair! Not fair! You have the advantage! You weigh like a hundred pounds more than me!"

A large, booming laugh filled the room and I stopped tickling. "Jake!" I squealed. If one thing hadn't changed from the last time Edward left, it was how Jake made me feel whole again. Haley immediately jumped up and ran to her "Uncle" Jake. Jake reached down and scooped her and Tristan up before coming over by me.

"It looked like you were torturing Haley, you know, you could get charged with child abuse for that," his eyes crinkled with amusement. He gently set Haley and Tristan down, who both put on their best puppy dog faces until he picked them up again. Their fair skin looked even paler against his tan. His dark brown eyes were laughing and still boyish, and his hair had grown out again. It wasn't quite long enough for the ponytail he used to wear, but it was getting there. I cringed inwardly when I realized my appearance was less than attractive. I was wearing an old ratty t-shirt with plaid pajama bottoms. My hair was in a messy ponytail, and was in definite need of washing, and I didn't even want to think about what my face looked like.

He told the kids to go wait upstairs, because he needed to talk to "mommy". Tristan looked ready to protest, but Haley took one look at me and said, "Come on, Tris! We can go play with your new truck!" I loved how she always knew what I needed, even if I didn't know myself. The kids walked upstairs, and I turned back to the pancakes I was making. The stove was heated and the batter was ready.

Jake seemed to realize that I had to have something to do while he interrogated me, so he didn't question when I kept up the morning routine of cooking and cleaning. Thankfully he skipped the whole introduction and went straight to his rant.

"Come on, Bella! Emmett saw it coming, why didn't you? You can't keep thinking about him, find someone new and move on. It isn't like it was sudden. You were his wife, she was his Monica Lewinsky, they were kind of together the whole time you were! I wasn't even with them most of the time and I realized it the first time I met Rosalie! You were just so in love with the person you thought he was that I guess you didn't see the monster he really was. Haley called me this morning and told me that you were screaming in your sleep again. If you can't move on for yourself, move on for them! There are plenty of other people out there who love you, myself included. And yes, I know I'm shaking, and don't you try to calm me down. If I don't get this out I don't know how I will be able to take it!"

It was true, he was shaking. I could even see the hair on his muscular arms start to stand on end, rippling as he fought to control the wolf inside of him. I feared instantly for the children's safety if he transformed near them again. The last time, when Edward left, it was disastrous. Haley still has the scar on her back, though she thinks it's from falling out of a tree. The words he spoke pierced my already broken heart over and over again, forcing me to live through the reality of the situation. He didn't love me. He never loved me. It was too painful to think about. I suppose there was some truth to his words; I did need to move on, I just didn't know how.

Jake took one last deep breath and gave in to his wolfish side. He was huge, as I was reminded every time he transformed, easily the size of a young elephant. His russet hair gleamed as he turned and ran outside. I knew he had to go to the nearby woods where he had hidden clothing to transform, lest I should see him in all his glory. He returned before I could count to three with an apology written on his face.

I sat down, cross-legged on the floor and succumbed to the sobs rising in my chest. He dropped to his knees immediately and scooped me into his arms. His skin was unnaturally warm, and it soothed me instantly. His chin rested on the top of my head as he rocked me back and forth, and when he took a deep breath to breathe in the scent of my hair, I was reminded of the love he felt for me that I never felt for him. I pulled away and looked into his large, black eyes.

"You do realize that this means something different to you than it does to me? I don't want this to be like last time, when you put so much into us, only to have it thrown back into your face when he came back? You do know that even though I know he doesn't love me, I still love him? You're my best friend, Jacob Black, but nothing more than that." Pain passed over his eyes, proving that he still felt much more than friendship for me, until it was quickly masked by something else.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, Isabella Marie Swan, as long as you like me the best, better than anyone else you know, I'm okay with that." He picked me up as he stood and carried me up the stairs. He crossed the hall to my room and laid me in my bed. Haley entered and I heard him tell her that Mommy was going to sleep for a little while, and that she and Tristan were going to go to Uncle Jake's shop. I saw is face in my head as my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

**So there you have it. Chapter One. I'm looking for a beta, by the way, so if you are interested in beta-ing this story or others let me know! Below is a teaser for Chapter Two!**

I know that as a four year old I'm expected to be utterly unobservant and ignorant, but I know the truth. I know that there is something special about me. I'm not just smart, I'm different. I can tell. No matter what Bella wants to believe, I'm not a normal human being. I may not even be human. I get these hunches all the time, and sometimes I'm sure I can just tell what people are thinking. Call it what you want, but I know that it's more than it seems.


	2. Learning the Truth

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own it. :P**

Haley's POV

It was easy to tell that Jacob was in love with Bella. They don't know it, but when they were talking I snuck down to watch them. He held her with such tenderness, he's absolutely smitten with her, but I don't think she feels the same way. Looking at Jacob now it's difficult to see why she would choose Edward over him. Sure Edward was good looking I suppose, but he was blandly pale, and always cold. Uncle Jacob's skin was tanned a perfect reddish brown with his lean muscles visible. His skin was warm to the touch, and perfect for cuddling on winter days. I know that as a four year old I'm expected to be utterly unobservant and ignorant, but I know the truth. I know that there is something special about me. I'm not just smart, I'm different. I can tell. No matter what Bella wants to believe, I'm not a normal human being. I may not even be human. I get these hunches all the time, and sometimes I'm sure I can just tell what people are thinking. Call it what you want, but I know that it's more than it seems. I will get to the bottom of this, and I probably shouldn't ask Jacob, but I will anyway. Talking to him about Edward is never a good thing, but it's better than talking to Bella.

"Uncle Jake?" I asked, putting on my childish persona once more.

"Yeah Hales?" I drew in a deep breath.

"What was Ed—my dad like? Did you know him?" I watched as he fought to control how angry the thought of Edward made him, until he got it under control and turned to me.

"No Hales, I didn't know him very well. Nor his family. The Cullens don't go onto La Push." Now this was interesting. For someone who didn't even know Edward very well, Jacob certainly harbored an extreme hatred toward him.

"Why didn't they go onto the reservation? I thought Carlisle—I mean Grandpa—was a brilliant doctor. Surely they would need him sometimes?"

"The elders of La Push just didn't like them on the reservation is all. Enough questions now, I need to work." He definitely wasn't telling me something, something that was important, and I was determined to weasel it out of him.

"But you already finished working on that car an hour ago. You just want a distraction so you won't slip up and say something you aren't supposed to. Isn't that right?" I watched as the gears in his mind worked overtime attempting to find a retort that would stop me.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know when you are older." He was unsuccessful. I would need something much more than a later to stop me.

"But you always say that I'm more mature than Bel—Mom. Besides, as Edward's daughter, I think I have a right to know."

"You know perfectly well that your mother used a sperm bank. Edward was unable to have children."

He was getting angry now, and I wondered if I should stop, but I was on a roll and I wasn't about to quit now.

"Why wasn't he able to have children Jacob? And if that's true then why do I have his pale skin, bronze hair, and topaz eyes? Something tells me that they aren't just recessive genes. The likeliness of the man whose sperm I supposedly came from looking exactly like my father is less likely than my father coming back. Zip. Zilch. It isn't possible. You know I'm more perceptive than my mother is. You know I'm not an ordinary four year old. Would you be having this conversation with a four year old? I don't think so. I'm only telling you this because I know I can't tell my mother, and because I know you have the answers." I finished my rant and took a deep breath. I usually don't talk that much, I prefer to keep quiet so as to not let people know of my high intelligence level. I don't want to be shipped away to some private school for freaks, my mom needs me here.

Jacob shook with anger, and for the first time I can remember, I was afraid. Apparently he didn't like being stood up to, and that added with the mention of my father…

The hair on his arms rippled, and his arms themselves appeared to be getting larger and more muscular. His hair was thickening, and his face was lengthening. He crouched down on all fours, took one look at me and Tristan, and bolted for the woods. What was going on? I wanted to know now. What was Jacob? And what am I?

I looked once to Tristan, and told him with as much authority that I could that he needed to take a nap. As usual he obeyed me without question. This was another thing that I wondered about, was it normal to have your inferiors obey your every command without question? With Bella or Jacob Tristan put up much more of a fight, but whenever I gave him an order he followed it immediately. I mentally made note of this phenomenon to mention to Jacob whenever I got the chance and ran towards the woods outside.

Jacob, the Jacob I knew anyway, wasn't anywhere to be found. But a very large, russet colored wolf was just visible a couple hundred yards away, hiding his enormous body as best as he could behind the trees. For the shortest instant we made eye contact, and I understood completely for the first time in my life. This wolf was Jacob, and he had everything to do with Edward and what I was now.

I broke into a run, and found myself there faster than I expected. I crouched down to look Jacob in the eyes and commanded him to change back and tell me everything. He dashed off behind the trees and reemerged not a full minute later wearing a tattered pair of jean cutoffs.

"Explain, please," was the only thing I could manage to get out. This whole thing was so much more than I had expected. I mean, I thought, I don't know what I thought but it was nothing like this.

"Haley. I—all of the Quileute Elders—we're werewolves," he finished dumbly.

I looked at him and wasn't sure whether to believe him or start laughing uncontrollably. I chose the former.

"And that would make my mom…?" I waited for him to finish for me.

"Human," he stated firmly.

"And my dad…?" I waited again.

"A vampire," he finished in a whisper.

A vampire, a human, and a werewolf. All tied up in a ridiculous love triangle of mythical beings. This was too much to take in at once. Even for me. I sat patiently as Jacob explained the story from the beginning, when Bella moved to Forks, to the end, when Edward's sickeningly beautiful "sister" stole him away from her. I sat numbly trying to read between the lines of what he was telling me. He still firmly believed that I was the product of an unbeknownst father and Bella. I believed otherwise.

If a vampire were able to reproduce, and reproduced with a human, surely the offspring would have some combination of traits from both. I started to tally the traits I noticed in myself. Aversion to blood: Bella, Physical likeness: Edward, Mind reading: Edward, Speed: Edward, Mortality: Bella, Intelligence/ Perceptiveness: Edward. So I was like a vampire who didn't need to drink blood, didn't sparkle in the sun, and wasn't immortal. Interesting. There was still the problem of sperm. I knew for a fact that with a body as cold as his was said to be, that sperm just wouldn't survive. I also know that my mother did in fact use a sperm bank for both me and Tristan, and that Tristan was 100 human. But, if Edward and Bella, well had "physical relations" during the time that she used the sperm bank, and the venom that replaced the bodily fluids of a vampire fertilized Bella's egg, what would you get? A crazy kind of half vampire?

I needed to get onto the internet. Fast.

* * *

Bella POV

My much needed sleep was interrupted again with footsteps pounding through the house. I closed my eyes once more before getting up to find out what was going on. Jacob was standing in the middle of the living room, his eyes frantic.

"She knows, Bella. She knows everything. She had figured some things out on her own, and then I changed, and I had to tell her. I understand if you never want to see me or want me around your children again, I'm just too dangerous."

I stood numbly for awhile, taking it all in. It was a minute before I realized I should probably answer Jacob.

"She knows? About…"

"The werewolves, the vampires, everything. I swear, I didn't mean to phase, but she started talking about her father, and how she knew she was different…"

"Different? What are you talking about Jacob? Haley is a normal, intelligent, four-year-old girl," I said obstinately. Maybe he had a point, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Oh come on Bells. You know she's different. You know she may be something more."

"Well how did she react when you told her everything? Was she angry, or scared, or both?"

"She got quiet. I'm not sure if she was scared, or angry, or just thinking. Maybe she doesn't understand, but after the rant she gave me earlier, I wouldn't bet on that last option."

She got quiet. She was trying to solve something difficult, something perplexing, something that had to do with her father.

It was I this time that ran up the stairs into her room, swung open her door and stumbled in breathing heavily. Haley was seated calmly at her computer, intently researching something. As I got closer I recognized the site to be Wikipedia, and as I drew closer still I saw the word that made up the headline: dhampir.

* * *

**A/N: so if you are a person who likes to spoil surprises, you could wikipedia dhampir, because its there.**

**btw. pronounced dam-peer. **

**or you could let me surprise you!!**

**clicking the little box that says go and leaving me a review would inspire me to write much much faster. i probably wont be able to post again until saturday though, because of work and school.**


End file.
